In the related art, in regard to an analog hologram, a hologram is optically recorded on a special film by projecting a laser which is a coherent light source to a target object, which is used for a limited purpose such as restoration of a specific object such as cultural assets for display at an exhibit hall. A similar hologram technique is an image production technique of a stereo scheme in which a 3D image is formed in a space by using a projector and a reflecting mirror without considering an optical property of the hologram. The similar hologram technique is incapable of solving dizziness and a feeling of fatigue at the time of viewing a 3D image, which is caused in a binocular disparity scheme.
Meanwhile, in the related art, since methodology of generating the digital holographic content itself in real time by computer-generated hologram (CGH) processing is limited, problems caused at the time of viewing the 3D image cannot be fundamentally solved. Further, there is a limit without a function to efficiently generate and manage the 3D image for the specialized use in various application fields.